Dimension Destruction: Part 2
Previously (Ben): Previously on Ben 10: Super Omniverse. A Plumber handcuffs Kevin. (Kevin): I can break these cuffs! (Plumber): You can't break those cuffs. (Kevin, trying to break the cuffs): Errraaagghh! (Four Arms): Four Arms! (Badaboom): New guy. AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YEAH! Wildmutt goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Wildmutt): Ultimate Wildmutt! (Badaboom): Problem is... I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE THIS GUY! (Kevin): Lets kick some Evil Butt! Evil Ben transforms into Spidermonkey and webs them all. (Spidermonkey): Serves you losers right! *Monkey noises* Now nothing can stop me! (Grey Matter): Toooooo late I changed the course. (Spidermonkey): Then where are we going? (Grey Matter): No idea! (Charcoal Man): Stop right there or get burned by CHARCOAL MAN! Plot Spidermonkey grabs Grey Matter and throws him across the room. (Grey Matter): Gahhhhhh! oooff! Time to get the offensive on! Grey Matter transforms. (Portaler): Portaler! Portaler balls up and rams Spidermonkey in the face KOing him. (Portaler): Now that I'm on a roll time to tell Ben 23 what's going on. Yo! Ben 23! It's me Ben 10! (Charcoal Man): Me again? What brings you to dimension 23? (Sevenseven): Murgleffsazz? Rechthou! (Portaler): Uhh okay? (Sevenseven): Hwa re mookesz su re MAK! (Charcoal Man): I still don't know what he saying. (Portaler): Me nither. (Sevenseven): Caz degz re stek! (Kevin): He says "Why is DF such a bad writer!" What does that mean? Rook and Gwen shrug. Portaler creates a portal and jumps in it. Then he falls out of a diffrent portal on top of Spidermonkey who was trying to sneak away. (Spidermnokey): Oofff! Boy that hurt! Spidermonkey goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Spidermonkey): Ultimate Spidermonkey! (Portaler): Oh yeah! Portaler transforms into Swampfire and evolves into Ultimate Swampfire. (Ultimate Swampfire): Ultimate Swampfire! (Ultimate Spidermonkey): I never evolved Swampfire before. Cool. Too bad I have to beat you up as painfully as possible! But ehh it'll be fun. Ultimate Spidermonkey punches Ultimate Swampfire 4 times before webbing him to the wall. Ultimate Swampfire quickly burns out of the webbing and throws 3 fire bombs into Ultimate Spidermonkey's face. (Ultimate Spidermonkey): Arggghhrrrgguhrrgr (Ultimate Swampfire): Strange, that was my reaction to first my blind date! Ultimate Swampfire blasts a flamethrower at Ultimate Spidermonkey who dodges and start leaping around the room webbing everyone except Ultimate Swampfire who continues to shoot fire at Ultimate Spidermonkey who's way to quick. (Charcoal Man): Better help out Ben as his"Ultimate" Fireflower. Charcoal Man flies at Ultimate Spidermonkey with a fire ball in his hand and blasts it right in his face. (Ultimate Spidermonkey): Why does everyone like shooting fire in my face! Ultimate Spidermonkey grabs Charcoal Man and throws him threw a window as he falls down to his death. (Sevenseven): Re earf! Qwargleousenz Sevenseven flies down and catches Charcoal Man who begins to time out. (Charcoal Man): Darn it I hate it when this- Ben 23 times out. (Ben 23): -Happens. Poo. Rook breaks free of the webs and frees Kevin, Gwen and Good Aggregor. (Good Aggregor): Lets take em' down! (Evil Ultimos): Lets not! They all turn to see Evil Ultimos, Evil Rook, Evil Tetrax and Evil Alan. (Evil Ultimos): Evil Enforcers, Destroy Them! (Evil Rook): Yes indeed! (Rook): No thank you. (Evil Rook): Hiiiiiiiiiii YA! Evil Rook karate chops Rook who blocks and kicks Evil in the stomach. Evil Rook gets out his Proto-Tool shifts it to bow form and fires three arrows at Rook who switches his Proto-Tool to a shield and blocks the three arrows sent at him. (Evil Tetrax): I'm going to enjoy this.. (Kevin): Same here! Evil Tetrax fires 7 diamond shards at Kevin ducks and absorbs one of the shards now in Taedenite form he shifts his hands into maces and begins to pummel Tetrax until he doesn't move. (Kevin): And stay down. (Evil Tetrax): N-n-no! (Kevin): Yes. Kevin kicks Tetrax in the head KOing him. Meanwhild Gwen is firing mana blasts at Alan who is just dodging. (Evil Alan): Keep trying. You'll get me sometime in 2085! Hahahahahahahaha! (Gwen): TUR-BO! A whirlwind is sent at Evil Alan who is sent flying. (Evil Alan): Whoa! (Gwen): Sonum Aqua! Gwen creates a ball of water and extingishes Evil Alan. (Evil Ultimos): Give up now and we won't hurt you too bad! (Good Aggregor): Very funny. (Kevin): Why am I not laughing maybe because I beat Tetrax. (Gwen): Guess who got extingished. (Rook): As for me and me. I am still fighting me. (Evil Rook): Hiiiii YA (Good Aggregor): Ha! What were you saying? Good Aggregor punches Evil Ultimos KOing him. Meanwhile Evil Ben as Four Arms throws a KOed Sevenseven across the room. Then Ben as Rath punches Four Arms. (Rath): LEMMIE TELL YA SOMETHIN' EVIL BEN, RATH DOES NOT LIKE IT WHEN HE HAS TO SAVE DIMENSIONS FROM A CRAZY ALTERNATE BEN. (Feedback 23): Hey I'm not that crazy! Four Arms punches Feedback 23 KOing him and then quad punches him. (Four Arms): Yeah, yeah you are. (Rath): HEY I'M NOT SUPOSED TO AGREE WITH YOU! YOU'RE EVIL! AND YOU PUT ALL BENS TO SHAME!! (Four Arms): Oh yeah! (Rath): YEAH! (Four Arms): Oh yeah! (Rath): YEAH (Four Arms): Why am I doing this. (Rath): BECAUSE IT'S FUN!!! Four Arms revirts. (Evil Ben): Also, did I forget to mention while you all were just fighting, my Plumber army has taken over the entire planet. Opps guess I did forget. Evil Ben teleports away laughing evily. (Rath): WE WERE JUST PLAYED WITH!! (Ben 23, getting up): Yeah...uhhgg. (Rath, timing out): OH COME ON! (Gwen): Well how are we going to stop them? (Professor Paradox): Perhaps I could help with that. (Ben): Paradox! (Paradox): Hello again, children! Sorry I couldn't help out before. (Ben 23): Who are you again? (Paradox): Why you don't remember. Oh wait that's season 2. (Kevin): Seriously! Do you think this is a TV show! (Paradox): Uhhh... no. Anywho lets go now. They all teleport to The White House. Where Evil Ben sits on a throne. (Evil Ben): Oh, it's you again! (Ben 23): You bet! Ben 23 transforms into Rollaway. And rolls toward Evil Ben who jumps out of Rollaway's path of destruction. (Evil Ben): Fools. (Paradox): Actually, Gwen here is quite the brainiac. (Gwen): Aw thanks. (Evil Ben): Who are you! (Paradox): Oh you will learn after you get defeated by Ben 10,000 for the 7th time. Evil Ben transforms into Way Big. (Evil Way Big): Way Big! now stop me, me. (Ben): Gladly. Ben transforms. (Diamondhead): Way Big! What?!! (Rollaway): Don't forget about me! Rollaway transforms into Giant Manster. (Giant Manster): Giant Manster! Whoa shouting the names is fun. (Paradox): Ben! Go Super! (Diamondhead): That's why it's called that Diamondhead goes Super. (Super Diamondhead): Aww yeah! Evil Way Big easily defeats Giant Manster. Super Diamondhead fires 20 yellow shards into his horn which all explode. (Evil Way Big): Ahhhhhrergahhhhhh!! Evil Way Big falls down and revirts. Ben and Ben 23 revirt. (Ben 23): We did it! (Ben): Woo Hoo! (Ben 23): This calls for a Gyro! (Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Paradox): Nah! Smoothies are much better. THE END Characters *Ben *Ben (23rd Dimension) *Sevenseven (Dimension 23) *Gwen *Kevin *Rook *Good Aggregor Villains *Evil Ben (Super Omniverse) Spells Used *Tur-bo *Sonum Aqua Aliens Used By Ben *Grey Matter (from last episode) *Portaler (debut) *Swampfire (first reappearance) (cameo) *Ultimate Swampfire (first reappearance) *Rath (first reappearance) *Diamondhead (Accidential transformation intended alien was Way Big) *Super Diamondhead (debut) By Evil Ben *Spidermonkey (from last episode) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (first reappearance) *Four Arms *Way Big (first reapprearance) By Ben 23 *Charcoal Man (from last episode) *Feedback (Dimension 23) (debut) *Rollaway (first reappearance) *Giant Manster (debut) Trivia Sevenseven can 4th wall break. Category:Episodes Category:Diamondface Category:Evil Ben arc (Super Omniverse) Category:Ben 10: Super Omniverse Episodes